


Grief

by FantasticalNonsense



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, free-verse poem I wrote in my 10th Grade English class: The holiday season is in full swing, but some are unable to fully partake in the merrymaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net, May 2011. Next to action sequences, poetry just might be the bane of my writing existence.

At this time of year,

When the world should be joyous and merry,

I am filled with grief.

The agony of this wretched ache, stirring flames

Of pain within my heart and soul, torturing, breathtaking,

Brings the return of memories dear, and saddening.

The snowflakes flying free that night,

Among the roofs and chimneys high,

Swirled as we drove through the streets, covering

The world in a soft blanket of innocence. We sat there

In the warm hood of your car,

Singing in horrid voices to Christmas carols, our

Laughter echoing from each other as we poke fun.

Neither of us was paying any attention,

My mind only focused on you.

That’s when your tires skidded across the icy way,

Threatening our lives.

Then everything went black.

So let the joyous days pass me

By, for your death left me hollow, taking away my

Love, and leaving me grief.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this later, when I have the time. BTW, does anyone know how to center the text using HTML?
> 
> EDIT: Nevermind, I figured it out!


End file.
